This invention relates to non-steroidal compounds that are modulators (i.e. agonists and antagonists) of steroid receptors (e.g., progesterone receptor, androgen receptor, estrogen receptor, glucocorticoid receptor and mineralocorticoid receptor), and to methods for the making and use of such compounds.
Intracellular receptors (IRs) form a class of structurally-related genetic regulators scientists have named xe2x80x9cligand dependent transcription factors.xe2x80x9d R. M. Evans, 240 Science, 889 (1988). Steroid receptors are a recognized subset of the IRs, including the progesterone receptor (PR), androgen receptor (AR), estrogen receptor (ER), glucocorticoid receptor (GR) and mineralocorticoid receptor (MR). Regulation of a gene by such factors requires both the IR itself and a corresponding ligand which has the ability to selectively bind to the IR in a way that affects gene transcription.
Ligands to the IRs can include low molecular weight native molecules, such as the hormones progesterone, estrogen and testosterone, as well as synthetic derivative compounds such as medroxyprogesterone acetate, diethylstilbesterol and 19-nortestosterone. These ligands, when present in the fluid surrounding a cell, pass through the outer cell membrane by passive diffusion and bind to specific IR proteins to create a ligand/receptor complex. This complex then translocates to the cell""s nucleus, where it binds to a specific gene or genes present in the cell""s DNA. Once bound to DNA, the complex modulates the production of the protein encoded by that gene. In this regard, a compound which binds an IR and mimics the effect of the native ligand is referred to as an xe2x80x9cagonistxe2x80x9d, while a compound that inhibits the effect of the native ligand is called an xe2x80x9cantagonist.xe2x80x9d
Ligands to the steroid receptors are known to play an important role in health of both women and men. For example, the native female ligand, progesterone, as well as synthetic anialogues, such as norgestrel (18-homonorethisterone) and norethisteronie (17xcex1-ethinyl-19-nortestosterone), are used in birth control formulations, typically in combination with the female hormone estrogen or synthetic estrogen analogues, as effective modulators of both PR and ER. On the other hand, antagonists to PR are potentially useful in treating chronic disorders, such as certain hormone dependent cancers of the breast, ovaries, and uterus, and in treating non-malignant conditions such as uterine fibroids and endometriosis, a leading cause of infertility in women. Similarly, AR antagonists, such as cyproterone acetate and flutamide have proved useful in the treatment of hyperplasia and cancer of the prostate.
The effectiveness of known modulators of steroid receptors is often tempered by their undesired side-effect profile, particularly during long-term administration. For example, the effectiveness of progesterone and estrogen agonists, such as norgestrel and diethylstilbesterol respectively, as female birth control agents must be weighed against the increased risk of breast cancer and heart disease to women taking such agents. Similarly, the progesterone antagonist, mifepristone (RU486), if administered for chronic indications, such as uterine fibroids, endometriosis and certain hormone-dependent cancers, could lead to homeostatic imbalances in a patient due to its inherent cross-reactivity as a GR antagonist. Accordingly, identification of compounds which have good specificity for one or more steroid receptors, but which have reduced or no cross-reactivity for other steroid or intracellular receptors, would be of significant value in the treatment of male and female hormone responsive diseases.
A group of quinolinie analogs having an adjacent polynucleic ring system of the indene or fluorene series or an adjacent polynucleic heterocyclic ring system with substituents having a nonionic character have been described as photoconductive reducing agents, stabilizers, laser dyes and antioxidants. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,031; 3,830,647; 3,832,171; 3,928,686; 3,979,394; 4,943,502 and 5,147,844 as well as Soviet Patent No. 555,119; R. L. Atkins and D. E. Bliss, xe2x80x9cSubstituted Coumarins and Azacoumarins: Synthesis and Fluorescent Propertiesxe2x80x9d, 43 J. Org. Chem., 1975 (1978), E. R. Bissell et al., xe2x80x9cSynthesis and Chemistry of 7-Amino-4-(trifluoromethyl)coumarin and Its Amino Acid and Peptide Derivativesxe2x80x9d, 45 J. Org. Chem., 2283 (1980) and G. N. Gromova and K. B. Piotrovskii, xe2x80x9cRelative Volatility of Stabilizers for Polymer Materials,xe2x80x9d 43 Khim. Prom-st., 97 (Moscow, 1967). However, no biological activity of any kind has been ascribed to these compounds.
The present invention is directed to compounds, pharmaceutical compositions, and methods for modulating processes mediated by steroid receptors. More particularly, the invention relates to non-steroidal compounds and compositions which are high affinity, high specificity agonists, partial agonists and antagonists for the PR, AR, ER, GR and MR steroid receptors, as well as to compounds with combined activity on one or more of these receptors. Also provided are methods of making such compounds and pharmaceutical compositions, as well as critical intermediates used in their synthesis.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and objects obtained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.
As used herein, the following terms are defined with the following meanings, unless explicitly stated otherwise. Furthermore, in an effort to maintain consistency in the naming of compounds of similar structure but differing substituents, the compounds described herein are named according to the following general guidelines. The numbering system for the location of substituents on such compounds is also provided.
The term alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and allyl includes straight-chain, branched-chain, cyclic, saturated and/or unsaturated structures, and combinations thereof.
The term aryl refers to an optionally substituted six-membered aromatic ring, including polyaromatic rings.
The term heteroaryl refers to an optionally substituted five-membered heterocyclic ring containing one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of carbon, oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur, including polycyclic rings, or a six-membered heterocyclic ring containing one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of carbon and nitrogen, including polycyclic rings.
A quinoline is defined by the following structure, and may be recognized as a benzannulated pyridine. Compounds of structures 4, 5, 13, 79, 83 and 86 herein are named as quinolines. 
An indeno[1,2-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 16 (X=C) and 20 herein are named as indeno[1,2-g]quinolines. 
An indeno[2,1-f]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structure 17 (X=C) herein are named as indeno[1,2-f]quinolines. 
A benzo[b]furano[3,2-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structure 16 (X=O) herein are named as benzo[b]furano[3,2-g]quinolines. 
A benzo[b]furano[2,3-f]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structure 17 (X=O) herein are named as benzo[b]furano[2,3-f]quinolines. 
An indolo[3,2-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structure 16 (X=) herein are named as indolo[3,2-g]quinolines. 
An indolo[2,3-f]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 17 (X=N) and 29 herein are named as indolo[2,3-f]quinolines. 
A coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compound 159 and compounds of structures 41 and 88 herein are named as coumarino[3,4-f]quinolines. 
A 5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 34, 35, 42, 45 to 54, 93, 95, 97 to 99, 1A, 4A, 7A to 11A, 17A to 19A and 25to 27A herein are named as coumarino[3,4-f]quinolines. 
An 8-pyranono[5,4-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 57 (Y=O), 60 (Y=O), 63 (Y=O), 69 (Y=O), 73 (Y=O), 28A (Y=O), 33A, 34A, 37A, (X=O), 38A (X=O), 40A (X=O), 41A (X=O), 45A, 65A (X=O) and 67A (X=O) herein are named as 8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinolines. 
A 10-isocoumarino[4,3-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 57 (R2=R3=benzo, Y=O), 60 (R2=R3=benzo, Y=O), and 63 (R2=R3=benzo, Y=O) herein are named as 8y-isocoumarino[4,3-g]quinolines. 
A 10-isoquinolino[4,3-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 57 (R2=R3=benzo, Y=NH), 60 (R2=R3=benzo, Y=NH), and 63 (R2=R3=benzo, Y=NH) herein are named as 10-isoquinolino[4,3-g]quinolines. 
An 8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 57 (Y=N), 60 (Y=N), 63 (Y=N), 69 (Y=N), 73 (Y=N), 28A (Y=N), 37A (X=N), 38A (X=N), 40A (X=N), 41A (X=N), 47A, 53A, 62A, 63A, 65A (X=N), 67A (X=N), 70A, 72A, 74A, 79A, 80A, 81A and 84A herein are named as 8-pyridonio[5,6-g]quinolinies. 
A 10H-isochromeno[4,3-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 61 (R2=R3=benzo, Y=O) and 62 (R2=R3=benzo, Y=O) herein are named as 10H-isochromeno[4,3-g]quinolines. 
An 8H-pyrano[3,2-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 61 (Y=O) and 62 (Y=O) herein are named as 8H-pyrano[3,2-g]quinolines. 
A 10-thioisoquinolino[4,3-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 58 (R2=R3=benzo, Y=NH) and 76 (R2=R3=benzo, Y=NH) herein are named as 10-thioisoquinolino[4,3-g]quinolines. 
A 9-pyrido[3,2-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 71 (Y=N) and 75 (Y=N) herein are named as 9-pyrido[3,2-g]quinolines. 
An 8-thiopyranono[5,6-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 58 (Y=O), 76 (Y=O) and 29A (Y=O) herein are named as 8-thiopyranono[5,6-g]quinolines. 
An 6-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 70 (Y=N) and 74 (Y=N) herein are named as 6-pyridono[5,6-g]quinolines. 
A 9-thiopyran-8-ono[5,6-g]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structure 57 (Y=S), 28A (Y=S), 37A (X=S), 38A (X=S), 40A (X=S), 41A (X=S), 65A (X=S) and 67A (X=S) herein are named as 9-thiopyran-8-ono[5,6-g]quinolines. 
An 7-pyridono[5,6-f]indoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 49A, 50A, 57A, and 83A are named as 7-pyridono[5,6-f]indolines. 
An 5H-isochromeno[3,4-f]quinoline is defined by the following structure. Compounds of structures 22A, 23A and 24A are named as 5H-isochromeno[3,4-f]quinolines. 
Compounds of the present invention are defined as those having the formulae: 
wherein:

R1 is a heteroaryl optionally substituted with a C1-C4 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, NO2, CO2H, CO2R2, CHO, CN, CF3, CH2OH or COCH3, where R2 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, and where said R1 heteroaryl is attached to compounds of formulas I and X though a carbon or nitrogen atom;
R3 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, hydroxymethyl, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl;
R4 through R6 each independently are hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, I, NO2, CO2H, CO2R2, COR2, CN, CF3, CH2OH, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, OR2, SR2, S(O)R2, SO2R2, SO3H, S(NR2R7)R2, S(O)(NR2R7)R2, NR2R7, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, where R2 has the definition given above, R7 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, optionally substituted allyl or arylmethyl, OR8 or NHR8, where R8 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, optionally substituted allyl or arylmethyl, SO2R2 or S(O)R2;
R9 and R10 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, or R9 and R10 taken together can form a three- to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, OR2, or NR2R7, where R2 and R7 have tile definitions given above;
R11 through R15 each independently are hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, I, NO2, CO2H, CO2R2, COR2, CN, CF3, CH2OH, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, OR2, SR2, S(O)R2, SO2R2, SO3H, S(NR2R7)R2, S(O)(NR2R7)R2, NR2R7, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, where R2, R7 and R8 have the definitions given above;
W is O, NH, NR7, CH2, CHOH, Cxe2x95x90O, OCxe2x95x90O, Oxe2x95x90CO, NR7Cxe2x95x90O, NHCxe2x95x90O, Oxe2x95x90CNR7, Oxe2x95x90CNH, SCxe2x95x90O, Oxe2x95x90CS, or CHOCOR7, where R7 has the definition given above, except that when W is NH, CH2 or 0 in the compounds of formula III, then R11 through R and R4 cannot all be hydrogen when R3, R9 and R10 are all CH3, nor can they be a single F, Cl or Br substituent with the remaining substituents all being hydrogen when R3, R9 and R1 are all CH3, and further except that when W is O or NH in the compounds of formula IV, then R5 through R6 and R11 through R14 cannot all be hydrogen when R3, R9 and R10 are all CH3;
X is CH2, O, S or NR , where R7 has the definition given above;
R16 is hydrogen, OH, OR17, SR17, NR2R7, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl or C1-C10 alkyl, where R17 is a C1-C10 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, or is an optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl or heteroaryl, and where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R18and R19 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, or R18 and R19 taken together can form a three- to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, OR2, or NR7R8, where R2, R7 and R8 have the definitions given above;
R20 is a C1-C6 alkyl or an optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkenyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R21 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R22 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, I, OR2, NR2R7 or SR2, where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R23 is hydrogen, Cl, Br, OR, NR2R7, a C1-C4 alkyl or perhaloalkyl, or is an optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl or heteroaryl, where R2, R7 and R8 have the definitions given above;
R24 is hydrogen, F, Br, Cl, a C1-C4 alkyl or perhaloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, CF3, CF2OR25, CH2OR25, or OR25, where R25 is a C1-C4 alkyl, except that R24 cannot be CH3 when Z is O, R22, R23, R26 and R29 are all hydrogen and R3, R27 and R28 all are CH3;
R26 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl F, Cl, Br, I, OR2, NR2R7 or SR2, where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R27 and R28 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, heteroaryl, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, or an aryl optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, OR2 or NR2R7, or R27 and R28 taken together can form a three- to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, OR2 or NR2R7, where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R29 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or an optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R30 and R31 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or an optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl or heteroaryl, or R30 and R31 taken together can form a three- to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, Cl, OR2 or NR2R7, where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R32 and R33 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or an aryl optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, OR2 or NR2R7, or R32 and R33 taken together can form a three- to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, OR2 or NR2R7, where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
n is 0 or 1;
Y is O or S;
Z is O, S, NH, NR2 or NCOR2, where R3 has the same definition given above;
the wavy line in the compounds of formulas VII, XII, XIII and XVI represent an olefin bond in either the cis or traits configuration; and
the dotted lines in the structures depict optional double bonds, except that when there is a C3-C4 double bond in the nitrogen bearing ring of compounds of formula II, then R11 through R15 cannot all be hydrogen and R3, R9 and R10 cannot all be methyl, and further except when R23 is an aryl, R22, R24 and R29 are all hydrogen, R3 is CH3 and Z is NR2, then R2 cannot be a C1-C4 alkyl.
Preferably, the compounds of formulae I, II, III, IV, X and XI comprise PR antagonists, the compounds of formulae V and VI comprise PR modulators (i.e. both PR agonists and antagonists), the compounds of formulae VII, VIII, XII, XIII, XIV, XV and XVI comprise PR agonists, and the compounds of formulae IX, XVII and XVIII comprise AR modulators (i.e., both AR agonists and antagonists). More preferably, the compounds of formulae IX and XVII comprise AR antagonists.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising an effective amount of steroid receptor modulating compounds of the formulae: 
wherein:
R1 through R3 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl, or heteroaryl;
R4 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, or R5Cxe2x95x90O, OR6, or NR6R7, where R5 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, and wherein R6 and R7 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl, or heteroaryl;
R9 through R10 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl, or heteroaryl;
R11 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl OR6 or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, where R6 has the same definition given above, or R1 and R2, R2 and R3, R1 and R9, R10 and R11, R1 and R10 and/or R11 and R2 when taken together can form a three- to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, OR6 or NR6R7, where R6 through R7 have the definitions given above, provided, however, that R1, R2, R10 and R11 cannot form more than two three- to seven-membered rings at a time;
Y is O, CHR6 or NR6, where R6 has the same definition given above; and
Z is an aryl or heteroaryl group, including mono- and poly-cyclic structures, optionally substituted at one or more positions with hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, F, Cl, Br, I, CN, R5Cxe2x95x90O, R6R7NCxe2x95x90O, R6OCxe2x95x90O, perfluoroalkyl, haloalkyl, a C1-C6 straight-chain hydroxy alkyl, HOCR5R8, nitro, R6OCH2, R6O, NH2, or R6R7N, where R5 through R7 have the definitions given above and where R8 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl, or heteroaryl; and
a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Preferred Z groups, wherein the dashed lines indicate the preferred mode of attachment to the nitrogen-bearing ring, include the following: 
The present invention further provides a method of modulating processes mediated by steroid receptors comprising administering to a patient an effective amount of a compound of the formula: 
wherein R1 through R11 and Z have the same definitions as given above.
In a preferred aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising an effective amount of a steroid receptor modulating compound of the formulae: 
wherein:
R1 is a heteroaryl optionally substituted with a C1-C4 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, NO2, CO2H, CO2R2, CHO, CN, CF3, CH2OH or COCH3, where R2 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, and where said R1 heteroaryl is attached to compounds of formulas I and X through a carbon or nitrogen atom;
R3 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, hydroxymethyl, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl;
R4 through R6 each independently are hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, I, NO2, CO2H, CO2R2, COR2, CN, CF3, CH2OH, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, OR2, SR2, S(O)R2, SO2R2, SO3H, S(NR2R2)R2, S(O)(NR2R7)R2, NR2R7, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, where R2 has the definition given above, R7 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, optionally substituted allyl or arylmethyl, OR8 or NHR8, where R8 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, SO2R2 or S(O)R2;
R9 and R10 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, or R9 and R10 taken together can form a three- to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, OR2, or NR2R7, where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R11 through R15 each independently are hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, I, NO2, CO2H, CO2R2, COR2, CN, CF3, CH2OH, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, OR2, SR2, S(O)R2, SO2R2, SO3H, S(NR2R7)R2, S(O)(NR2R7)R2, NR2R7, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, where R2, R7 and R8 have the definitions given above;
W is O, NH, NR7, CH2, CHOH, Cxe2x95x90O, OCxe2x95x90O, Oxe2x95x90CO, NR7Cxe2x95x90O, NHCxe2x95x90O, Oxe2x95x90CNR7, Oxe2x95x90CNH, SCxe2x95x90O, Oxe2x95x90CS, or CHOCOR7, where R7 has the definition given above;
X is CH2, O, S or NR7, where R7 has the definition given above;
R16 is hydrogen, OH, OR17, SR17, NR2R7, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl or C1-C10 alkyl, where R17 is a C1-C10 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, or is an optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl or heteroaryl, and where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R13 and R19 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, or R18 and R19 taken together can form a three- to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, OR2, or NR7R8, where R2, R7 and R8 have the definitions given above;
R20 is a C1-C6 alkyl or an optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkenyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R21 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R22 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, I, OR2, NR2R7 or SR2, where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R23 is hydrogen, Cl, Br, OR8, NR2R7, a C1-C4 alkyl or perhaloalkyl, or is an optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl or heteroaryl, where R2, R7 and R8 have the definitions given above;
R24 is hydrogen, F, Br, Cl, a C1-C4 alkyl or perhaloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, CF3, CF2OR25, CH2OR25, or OR2, where R25 is a C1-C4 alkyl;
R26 is hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, I, OR2, NR2R7 or SR2, where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R27 and R28 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, heteroaryl, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl or alkenyl, or an aryl optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, OR2 or NR2R7, or R27 and R28 taken together can form a three- to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, OR2 or NR2R7 where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R29 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or an optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R30 and R31 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or an optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl or heteroaryl, or R30 and R31 taken together can form a three to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, Cl, OR2 or NR2R7, where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
R32 and R33 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C4 alkyl or an aryl optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, OR2 or NR2R7, or R32 and R33 taken together can form a three- to seven-membered ring optionally substituted with hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, OR2 or NR2R7, where R2 and R7 have the definitions given above;
n is 0 or 1;
Y is O or S;
Z is O, S, NH, NR2 or NCOR2, where R2 has the same definition given above;
the wavy line in the compounds of formulas VII, XII, XIII and XVI represent an olefin bond in either the cis or trans configuration;
the dotted lines in the structures depict optional double bonds; and
a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Preferably, the compounds of formulae I, II, III, IV, X and XI comprise PR antagonists, the compounds of formulae V and VI comprise PR modulators (i.e. both PR agonists and antagonists), the compounds of formulae VII, VIII, XII, XIII, XIV, XV and XVI comprise PR agonists, and the compounds of formulae IX, XVII and XVIII comprise AR modulators (i.e., both AR agonists and antagonists). More preferably, the compounds of formulae IX and XVII comprise AR antagonists.
In a further preferred aspect, the present invention comprises a method of modulating processes mediated by steroid receptors comprising administering to a patient an effective amount of a compound of the formulae I through XVIII shown above, wherein R1 through R35, W, X, Y and Z all halve tile same definitions as those given above for the preferred pharmaceutical composition of the present invention.
Any of the compounds of the present invention can be synthesized as pharmaceutically acceptable salts for incorporation into various pharmaceutical compositions. As used herein, pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, hydrofluoric, sulfuric, citric, maleic, acetic, lactic, nicotinic, succinic, oxalic, phosphoric, malonic, salicylic, phenylacetic, stearic, pyridine, ammonium, piperazine, diethylamine, nicotinamide, formic, urea, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, zinc, lithium, cinnamic, methiylamino, methanesulfonic, picric, tartaric, triethylamino, dimethylamino, and tris(hydoxymethyl)aminomethane. Additional pharmaceutically acceptable salts are known to those skilled in the art.
The PR agonist, partial agonist and antagonist compounds of the present invention are particularly useful for female hormone replacement therapy and as modulators of fertility (e.g., as contraceptives, contragestational agents or abortifacients), either alone or in conjunction with ER modulators. The PR active compounds are also useful in the treatment of dysfunctional uterine bleeding, dysmenorrhea, endometriosis, leiomyomas (uterine fibroids), hot flashes, mood disorders, meningiomas as well as in various hormone-dependent cancers, including, without limitation, cancers of the ovaries, breast, endometrium and prostate.
AR agonist, partial agonist and antagonist compounds of the present invention will prove useful in the treatment of acne, male-pattern baldness, male hormone replacement therapy, wasting diseases, hirsutism, stimulation of hematopoiesis, hypogonadism, prostatic hyperplasia, various hormone-dependent cancers, including, without limitation, prostate and breast cancer and as anabolic agents.
ER agonists, partial agonists and antagonists compounds of the present invention are useful in female hormone replacement therapy and as fertility modulators, typically in combination with a PR modulator (i.e., a progestin, such as Premarin(copyright)). ER modulator compounds are also useful to treat atrophic vaginitis, kraurosis vulvae, osteoporosis, hirsutism, hot flashes, vasomotor symptoms, mood disorders, neuroendocrine effects, acne, dysmenorrhea and hormonally dependent cancers, including, without limitation, breast and prostate cancer.
GR and MR agonists, partial agonists and antagonists of the present invention can be used to influence the basic, life sustaining systems of the body, including carbohydrate, protein and lipid metabolism, electrolyte and water balance, and the functions of the cardiovascular, kidney, central nervous, immune, skeletal muscle and other organ and tissue systems. In this regard, GR and MR modulators have proved useful in the treatment of inflammation, tissue rejection, auto-immunity, hypertension, various malignancies, such as leukemias, lymphomas and breast and prostate cancers, Cushing""s syndrome, glaucoma, obesity, rheumatoid arthritis, acute adrenal insufficiency, congenital adrenal hyperplasia, osteoarthritis, rheumatic fever, systemic lupus erythematosus, polymyositis, polyarteritis nodosa, granulomatous polyarteritis, allergic diseases such as urticaria, drug reactions and hay fever, asthma, a variety of skin diseases, inflammatory bowel disease, hepatitis and cirrhosis. Accordingly, GR and MR active compounds have been used as immuno stimulants and repressors, wound healingxe2x80x94tissue repair agents, catabolic/antianabolic activators and as anti-viral agents, particularly in the treatment of exacerbated herpes simplex virus.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that while the compounds of the present invention will typically be employed as a selective agonists, partial agonists or antagonists, that there may be instances where a compound with a mixed steroid receptor profile is preferred. For example, use of a PR agonist (i.e., progestin) in female contraception often leads to the undesired effects of increased water retention and acne flare ups. In this instance, a compound that is primarily a PR agonist, but also displays some AR and MR modulating activity, may prove useful. Specifically, the mixed MR effects would be useful to control water balance in the body, while the AR effects would help to control any acne flare ups that occur.
Furthermore, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that the compounds of the present invention, including pharmaceutical compositions and formulations containing these compounds, can be used in a wide variety of combination therapies to treat the conditions and diseases described above. Thus, the compounds of the present invention can be used in combination with other hormones and other therapies, including, without limitation, chemotherapeutic agents such as cytostatic and cytotoxic agents, immunological modifiers such as interferons, interleukins, growth hormones and other cytokines, hormone therapies, surgery and radiation therapy.
Representative PR antagonist compounds according to the present invention include: 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-phenylquinoline (Compound 100); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl)quinoline (Compound 101); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(1,3-oxazol-5-yl)quinoline (Compound 102); 6-(4,5-Dichloroimidazol-1-yl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trinethylquinoline (Compound 103); 6-(4-Bromo-1-methylpyrazol-3-yl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 104); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(3-pyridyl)quinoline (Compound 105); 6-(4-Fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 106); 1,2-Dihydro-6-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 107); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(4-nitrophenyl)quinoline (Compound 108); 6-(2,3-Dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 109); 1,2-Dihydro-6-(2-hydroxycarbonyl-4-nitrophenyl)-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 110); 6-(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 111); 4-Ethyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-6-phenylquinoline (Compound 112); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-6-phenyl-4-propylquinoline (Compound 113); 6-(2-Chlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 114); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 115); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[2,1-f]quinoline (Compound 116); 8-Bromo-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 117); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylbenzo[b]furano[3,2, g]quinioline (Compound 118); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylbenzo[b]furano[2,3-f]quinoline (Compound 119); 6-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[2,1-f]quinoline (Compound 120); 9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 121); 1,2-Dihydro-9-hydroxylmethyl-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 122); 8-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 123); 8-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 124); 8-Acetyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 125); 6-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 126); 7-Bromo-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[2,1-f]quinoline (Compound 127); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-7-nitroindeno[2,1-f]quinoline (Compound 128); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-8-nitroindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 129); 6,9-Difluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 130); 7-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-11-(thiomethyl)indeno[2,1-f]quinoline (Compound 131); 5,8-Difluoro-1,2-dihydro-10-hydroxy-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 132); 7,9-Difluoro-1,2-dihydro-10-hydroxy-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 133); 7,10-Difluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-oxoindeno[3,2-f]quinoline (Compound 134); 7,9-Difluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-10-oxoindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 135); 8-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-10-hydroxy-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 136); 8-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-10-oxoindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 137); 7-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-8-nitroindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 138); 5-Chlor-1,2-dihydro-10-hydroxy-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 139); 6-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-10-oxoindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 140); 6-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-10-hydroxy-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 141); 5,8-Difluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-10-(trifluoroacetoxy)indeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 142); 6-(3,5-Difluorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 143); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindolo[3,2-g]quinoline (Compound 144); 5-Ethyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindolo[2,3-f]quinoline (Compound 145); 6-(3-Chlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 146); 6-(3,5-Difluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 147); 6-(3-Fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 148); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(4-pyridyl)quinoline (Compound 149); 6-(3-Cyanophenyl)-1,2-dhydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 150); 6-(3,5-Dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 151); 6-(2,3-Difluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 152); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(pentafluorophenyl)quinoline (Compound 153); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimetihyl-6-[4-(trifluoroacetyl)phenylquinoline (Compound 154); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(1,3-pyrimid-5-yl)quinoline (Compound 155); 6-(3-Cyanophlenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 156); 5,8-Difluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[1,2-g]quinoline (Compound 157); 7,10-Difluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[2,1-f]quinoline (Compound 158); 8-Cyano-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylindeno[3,2-e]quinioline (Compound 270); 6-(3-Cyano-5-fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 271); 6-(3-Cyano-4-fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 272); 6-(3-Cyano-6-fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimetihylquinoline (Compound 273); 6-[5-fluoro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 274); 6-(3-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 275); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethlyl-6-(3-nitrophenyl)quinoline (Compound 276); 6-(3-Acetylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethlylquinoline (Compound 277); 6-(3-cyano-2-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 278); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(3-methylphenyl)quinoline (Compound 279); 6-(5-Fluoro-3-nitrophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 280); 1,2-Dihydro-6-(3-methoxyphenyl)-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 281); 6-(5-Cyano-3-pyridyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 282); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimetihyl-6-(2-methyl-3-nitrophenyl)quinoline (Compound 283); 6-(2-Amino-3,5-difluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethlylquinoline (Compound 284); 6-(3-Bromo-2-chloro-5-fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 285); 6-(3-Cyano-5-fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-3-quinoline (Compound 286); 6-(3-Fluoro-2-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 287); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(3-methylthiophenyl)quinoline (Compound 288); 6-(5-Chloro-2-thienyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 289); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(3-methyl-2-thienyl)quinoline (Compound 290); 8-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(3-nitrophenyl)quinoline (Compound 291); 1,2-Dihydro-6-(3-nitrophenyl)-2,2,4,8-tetramethylquinoline (Compound 292); 6-(5-Bromo-3-pyridyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 293); 6-(3-Bromo-2-pyridyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 294); 6-(3-Bromo-2-thienyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 295); 1,2-Dihydro-6-(2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-pyridyl)-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 296); 5,8-Difluoro-1,2-dihydro-6-(3-nitrophephyl)-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 297); 2,4-Diethyl-8-fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2-methiyl-6-(3-nitrophenyl)quinoline (Compound 298); 6-(3-Bromophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 299); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(5-nitro-2-thienyl)quinoline (Compound 300); 1,2-Dihydro-6-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 301); 6-(3-Bromo-5-fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 302); 6-(5-Carboxaldehyde-3-thienyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 303); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4,7-tetramethyl-6-(3-nitrophenyl)quinoline (Compound 304); 6-(5-Fluoro-2-methoxy-3-nitrophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 305); 6-(3-Chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 306); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)quinoline (Compound 307); 6-(3-Bromo-2-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 308); 7-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(3-nitrophenyl)quinoline (Compound 309); 5-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(3-nitrophenyl)quinoline (Compound 310); 8-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(3-nitrophenyl)quinoline (Compound 311); 8-Ethyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(3-nitrophenyl)quinoline (Compound 312); 9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-5-coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 313); 1,2-Dihydro-9-methoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 314); 9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4,11-tetramethyl-5-coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 315); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4,9-tetramethyl-5-coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 316); 7-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 317); (R/S)-9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-5-methoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 319); (R/S)-9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 328); 6-(5-Cyano-2-thienyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 451); 6-(5-Cyano-3-thienyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 452); 6-(3-Formylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 453); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-[3-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]quinoline (Compound 454); (R/S)-6-(3-Cyano-5-fluorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 455); and (R/S)-9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-phenyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 456).
Representative PR modulator compounds (i.e., agonists and antagonists) according to the present invention include: (R/S)-5-Butyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 160); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-phenyl-5H-chromeno3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 161); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-4-methylidene-5-phenyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 162); (R/S)-5-(4-Chlorohenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 163); (R/S)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-4-methylidene-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 164); (R/S)-5-(4-Fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 165); (R/S)-5-(4-Acetylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 166); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 167); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 168); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 169); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(thiophen-3-yl)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 170); (xe2x88x92)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 171); (xe2x88x92)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 172); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 173); (+)-(4l,5l)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 174); (xe2x88x92)-(4l,5l)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 175); (R/S-4l,5u)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 176); (R/S)-5-(3-Chlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 177); (R/S)-5-(3-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-4-methylidene-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 178); (R/S)-5-(4-Bromophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 179); (R/S)-5-(4-Bromophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-4-methylidene-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 180); (R/S)-5-(3-Bromophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 181); (R/S)-5-(3-Bromophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-4-methylidene-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 182); (R/S)-5-(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinioline (Compound 183); (R/S)-5-(3-Bromo-2-pyridyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 184); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-5-hydroxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 185); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-(trimethyl-5-methoxy-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 186); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-propoxy-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 187); (R/S)-5-Allyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 188); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-propyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 189); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(2-pyridyl)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 190); (R/S)-5-(3-Fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 191); (R/S)-5-(3-Fluorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-4-methylidene-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 192); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-propylthio-5H-chromeno[3,4-j]quinoline (Compound 193); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-5-(3-methoxyphenyl)-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 194); (R/S) 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 195); (R/S)-5-(3-Fluoro-4-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 196); (R/S)-5-(4-Bromo-3-pyridyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 197); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(3-pyridyl)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 198); (R/S)-5-(4-Chloro-3-fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 199); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4,5-tetramethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 200); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-5-hexyl-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 201); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 202); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-5-(3-methylbutyl)-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 203); (R/S)-5-(4-Chlorobutyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 204); (R/S)-5-Benzyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 205); (R/S)-5-(4-Bromobutyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 206); (R/S)-5-Butyl-9-fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 210); (R/S)-5-Butyl-8-fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 211); (R/S)-5-(3-Chlorophenyl)-9-fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-A]quinoline (Compound 212); (R/S)-5-(4-Chloro-3-methylphenyl)-9-fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 213); (R/S)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-9-fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 214); (R/S)-9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 215); (R/S)-8-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-5-methoxyl-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chroneno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 216); (R/S)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-8-fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 217); and (R/S)-9-Chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 218); 9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 320); (R/S)-9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-5-methoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 322); (R/S)-9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-thiopropoxy-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 323); (R/S)-9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-propoxy-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 324); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-9-methoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 329); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4,9-tetramethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 330); (R/S)-7-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 331); (R/S)-5-(4-Bromo-3-pyridyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-4-methylidene-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 347); (R/S)-5-(3,5-Difluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 348); (R/S)-5-(3-Bromo-5-fluorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-4-methylidene-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 352); (Z)-1,2,-Dihydro-5-(2,4,6-trimethylbenzylidene)-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 364); (Z)-5-Benzylidene-9-fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4,11-tetramethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 377); (R/S)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f-]-4-quinolinone (Compound 378); (R/S)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,3,3-tetramethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-4-quinolinone (Compound 379); (R/S)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-4-quinoline (Compound 380); (+)-(R*-4l,5l)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 381); (xe2x88x92)-(R*-4l,5l)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 382); (R/S)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 383); (R/S)-3-(3-Fluorobenzyl)-5-(3-fluorobenzylidene)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-3-hydroxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 384); (R/S)-3,5-Dibutyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-3-hydroxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 385); (R/S)-5-Butyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 386); (R/S-4l,5l)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-phenyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 387); (R/S-4l,5u)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-phenyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 388); (R/S-4l,6u)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-phenyl-5H-isochromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 390); (R/S-4l,6l)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydo-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-phenyl1-5H-isochromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 391); (R/S-3l,4u,5u)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-3-methoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 397); (R/S-3l,4u,5l)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-3-methoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4f]quinoline (Compound 398); (R/S-3l,4u,5l)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-3-propyloxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 399); (R/S-3l,4u,5u)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-3-propyloxy-2,2,4-trimethlyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 400); and (R/S-4l,5l)-3-Benzenylidene-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydo-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 401).
Representative PR agonists according to the present invention include: (Z)-5-Butylidene-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 219); (Z)-5-Benzylidene-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 220); (Z)-5-(4-Fluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 221); (Z)-5-(4-Bromobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 222); (Z)-5-(3-Bromobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 223); (Z)-5-(3-Chlorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 224); (Z)-5-(3-Fluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 225); (Z)-5-(2-Chlorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 226); (Z)-5-(2-Bromobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 227); (Z)-5-(2-Fluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 228); (Z)-5-(2,3-Difluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 229); (Z)-5-(2,5-Difluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 230); (Z)-9-Fluoro-5-(3-fluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 231); (Z)-9-Fluoro-5-(3methoxybenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 232); (Z)-8-Fluoro-5-(3-fluororbenzylidene)-1,2-dihydo-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-J]quinoline (Compound 233); (R/S-4l,5u)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinione (Compound 234); (R/S-4l,5l)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 235); and (R/S)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 236); 5-(3-Fluorobenzyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 318); (R/S)-9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-propyloxy-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 321); (R/S)-5-Butyl-9-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 325); (R/S)-5-Butyl-1,2-dihydro-9-methoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 326); (R/S)-9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4,5-tetramethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 327); (R/S)-9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4,5-tetramethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 332); (R/S)-5-(4-Bromophenyl)-9-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 333); (R/S)-9-Chloro-5-(3-chlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 334); (R/S)-9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 335); (R/S)-9-Chloro-5-(4-chloro-3-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 336); (R/S)-9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-5-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 337); (R/S)-9-Chloro-5-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 338); (R/S)-9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 339); (R/S)-9-Chloro-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 340); (R/S)-9-Chloro-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 341); (R/S)-9-Chloro-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxy-5-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 342); (R/S)-9-Chloro-5-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 343); (R/S)-9-Chloro-5-(3-fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 344); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-[(3,4-methylenedioxy)phenyl]-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinioline Compound 345); (R/S)-5-(4-Chloro-3-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 346); (R/S)-5-(3,5-Dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 349); (R/S)-5-(3-Bromo-5-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 350); (R/S)-5-(3-Bromo-5-fluorophenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 351); (R/S)-5-[4-Fluoro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4f]quinoline (Compound 353); (R/S)-9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 354); (R/S)-1,2-Dihydro-9-methoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-5H-chromeno[3,4-A]quinoline (Compound 355); (R/S)-9-Fluoro-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 356); (R/S)-9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-5H-chromeno[3,4f]quinoline (Compound 357); (R/S)-9-Fluoro-5-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 358); (Z)-5-(2,4-Difluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 359); (Z)-5-(3,4-Difluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethlyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 360); (Z)-5-(3-Fluorobenzylidene)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 361); (Z)-5-(2,6-Difluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-j]quinoline (Compound 362); (Z)-1,2,-Dihydro-5-(2-methylbenzylidene)-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 363); (Z)-9-Chloro-5-(2,5-difluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 365); (Z)-5-Benzylidene-9-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 366); (Z)-9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(2-methylbenzylidene)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 367); (Z)-5-Benzylidene-9-chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 368); (Z)-9-Chloro-5-(2-fluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethlyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 369); (Z)-9-Chloro-5-(3-fluorobenzylidene)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 370); (E/Z)-5-Benzylidene-9-fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 371); (Z)-5-Benzylidene-8-fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 372); (Z)-5-Benzylidene-1,2-dihydro-9-methoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 373); (Z)-9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(2-methylbenzylidene)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 374); (Z)-8-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(2-methylbenzylidene)-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 375); (Z)-1,2-Dihydro-9-methoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-(2-methylbenzylidene)-5H-chromeno[3,4-j]quinoline (Compound 376); (Z)-(R/S)-5-(3-Fluorobenzylidene)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 389); (Z)-(R/S)-5-(Benzylidene)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 392); (R/S-4l,5u)-5-(3-Fluorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 393); (R/S-4l,5)-5-(3-Fluorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]3-quinolinone (Compound 394); (R/S-4l,5l)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 395); (R/S-4l,5u)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-5H-chromeno[3,4-j]-3-quinolinone (Compound 396); (R/S-4l,5u)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 402); (R/S-4l,5l)-5-(4-Chlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]3-quinolinone (Compound 403); and (R/S)-5-Butyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4,9-tetramethyl-5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 457).
Representative AR modulator compounds (i.e., agonists and antagonists) according to the present invention include: 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-methoxymethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 237); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 238); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-10-isocoumarino[4,3-g]quinoline (Compound 239); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-10-isoquinolono[4,3-g]quinoline (Compound 240); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4,6-tetramethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 241); 1,2Dihydro-10-hydroxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-10H-isochromeno[4,3-g]quinoline (Compound 242); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4,6-tetramethyl-8H-pyrano [3,2-g]quinoline (Compound 243); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydo-2,2,4-trimethyl-10-isoquinolono[4,3-g]quinoline (Compound 244); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-10-thioisoquiniolono[4,3-g]quinioline (Compound 245); (+)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-10-isoquinolono[4,3-g]quinoline (Compound 246); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 247); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 250); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-thiopyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 251); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-thiopyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 252); 6-Chloro(difluoro)methyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 253); 9-Acetyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 254); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4,10-tetramethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinioline (Compound 255); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-(1,1,2,2,2-pentafluoroethyl)-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 256); (R/S)-6-Chloro(difluoro)methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 257); 7-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 258); (R/S)-7-Chloro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 259); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 260); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4,9-tetramethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 261); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-8-trifuoromethyl-6-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 262); 6-[Dichloro(ethoxy)methyl]-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 263); 5-(3-Furyl)-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 264); 1,2-Dihydro-1,2,2,4-tetramethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 265); 1,2-Dihydro-6-trifluoromethyl-2,2,4-trimethyl-9-thiopyran-8-ono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 266); 1,2-Dihydro-1,2,2,4,9-pentamethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 267); 7-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 268); and 6-Chloro(difluoro)methyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 269); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-1,2,2,4-tetramethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 404); (R/S)-5-(3-Furyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 405); 5-(3-Furyl)-1,2-dihydro-1,2,2,4-tetramethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 406); 5-(3-Furyl)-1,2-dihydro-1,2,2,4-tetramethyl-8-thiopyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 407); 6-Chloro-5-(3-furyl)-1,2-dihydro-1,2,2,4-tetramethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 408); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4,10-tetramethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 409); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-4-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 410); 1,2-Dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 411); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 412); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 413); (R/S)-4-Ethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 414); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-1,4-dimethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 415); (R/S)-4-Ethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-methyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 416); 2,2-Dimethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-f]quinoline (Compound 417); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-trifluoromethyl-2,2,4-trimethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-f]-3-quinolinone (Compound 418); 5-Trifluoromethyl-7-pyridono[5,6-e]indoline (Compound 419); 8-(4-Chlorobenzoyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-7-pyridono[5,6-e]indoline (Compound 420); 7-tert-Butyloxycarbamoyl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,8-trimethlylquinoline (Compound 421); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-f]quinoline (Compound 422); 1,2-Dihydro-6-trifluoromethyl-1,2,2,4-tetramethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-f]quinoline (Compound 423); 3,3-Dimethyl-5-trifluoromethyl-7-pyridonio[5,6-e]indoline (Compound 424); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-4-methyl-6-(trifluoromethyl)-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 425); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-4-methyl-6-(trifluoromethyl)-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 426); 1,2,2,-Trimethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-trifluromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 427); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-4-propyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinolinie (Compound 428); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-9-thiopyran-8-ono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 429); 1,2-Dihydro-1,2,2,4-tetramethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-9-thiopyran-8-ono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 430); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-1,2,2-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 431); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-1-methyl-4-propyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 432); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-10-hydroxymethyl-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 433); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-1,2,2,4-tetramethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-9-thiopyran-8-ono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 434); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,9-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound435); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-3-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 436); 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-3,3-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 437); (R/S) 1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,2,3-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 438); (R/S-2l,4u)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,4-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 439); (R/S-2l,4u)-4-Ethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyranono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 440); (R/S-2l,3u)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,3-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 441); (R/S-21,31)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,3-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 442); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,3,3-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridonio[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 443); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 444); (R/S)-4-Ethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 445); (R/S-2l,3u)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-2,3 ,9-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 446); (R/S)-1,2,3,4-Tetrahydro-4-propyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 447); (R/S)-3-Ethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 448); (R/S)-1,2,3 ,4-Tetrahydro-2,2-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-3-propyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 449); and 1-Methyl-5-trifluoromethyl-7-pyridono[5,6-f]indoline (Compound 450).
Compounds of the present invention, comprising classes of quinoline compounds and their derivatives, that can be obtained by routine chemical synthesis by those skilled in the art, e.g., by modification of the quinoline compounds disclosed or by a total synthesis approach.
The sequence of steps for several general schemes to synthesize the compounds of the present invention are shown below. In each of the Schemes the R groups (e.g., R1, R2, etc . . . ) correspond to the specific substitution patterns noted in the Examples. However, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that other functionalities disclosed herein at the indicated positions of compounds of formulas I throught XVIII also comprise potential substituents for the analogous positions on the structures within the Schemes.
Scheme I 
The process of Scheme I begins with the nitration of an arene (structure 1) with, for example, nitric acid in combination with sulfuric acid. The nitro compound (structure 2) is then reduced to the corresponding aniline (structure 3) with, for example, hydrogen over a metal catalyst such as palladium on carbon. The aniline is converted to a 1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (structure 4) by treatment with acetone and a catalyst in a process known as the Skraup reaction. See R. H. F. Manske and M. Kulka, xe2x80x9cThe Skraup Synthesis of Quinolinesxe2x80x9d, Organic Reactions 1953, 7, 59, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The catalyst may be an acid, such as p-toluenesulfonic acid, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, or trifluoroacetic acid, or preferably the catalyst may be iodine. The dihydroquinoline may be reduced with, for example, hydrogen catalyzed by a metal catalyst such as palladium on carbon, to afford a 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (structure 5). Note that many nitro compounds (structure 2) and anilines (structure 3) are commercially available, and the synthesis of compound of structure 4 would thus start with the commercially available material.
Scheme II 
The process of Scheme II begins with the conversion of 4-bromoaniline (Compound 6) to 6-bromo-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinioline (Compound 7) by treatment with acetone and a catalyst as described above (the Skraup reaction). The aniline nitrogen is then protected. For example, protection as the t-butyl carbamate requires deprotonation with a strong base, for example, ,i-butyllithium, followed by reaction with di-t-butyldicarbonate to afford the protected quinolinie (Compound 8). The bromine of Compound 8 is then replaced with lithium by a lithium-halogen exchange reaction with an alkyllithium, for example, t-butyllithium. The organolithium intermediate is then allowed to react with a trialkylborate such as trimethylborate to afford, after mild acid hydrolysis, the boronic acid (Compound 9). Treatment of Compound 9 with an aryl, heteroaryl, or vinylbromide compound in the presence of a catalytic amount of a palladium species, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine) palladium, and aqueous base affords a 6-substituted quinoline (structure 10), via a so-called Suzuki crossed-coupling. See A. Suzuki, xe2x80x9cSynthetic Studies via the Cross-Coupling Reaction of Organoboron Derivatives with Organic Halidesxe2x80x9d, Pure Appl. Chem. 1991, 63, 419, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. Deprotection of a compound of structure 10 with acid, for example, trifluoroacetic acid affords the 6-substituted-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethlylquinoline (structure 4).
Alternatively, the C(4) methyl group of a compound of structure 10 may be oxidized with, for example, selenium dioxide to afford the 4-(hydroxymethyl)quinoline (structure 11), which may in turn be converted to the corresponding bromo compound (structure 12), for example with triphenylphosphine and carbon tetrachloride. The bromine atom of a compound of structure 12 may be replaced with an alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl group by treatment with the corresponding organomagnesium compound in the presence of a copper salt such as copper(I) iodide. Removal of the protecting group with acid, for example, trifluoroacetic acid affords the 4,6-disubstituted-1,2-dihydro-2,2,-dimethylquinoline (structure 13).
Scheme III 
The process of Scheme III involves the direct coupling of Compound 8 with an organoboron species, for example phenylboronic acid, in the presence of a palladium catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenylplosphine)palladium and a base such as potassium carbonate. The coupled product (structure 10) is then deprotected with acid, for example, trifluoracetic acid, to afford the dihydroquinoline 4.
Scheme IV 
The process of Scheme IV begins with a polycyclic aromatic nitro compound (structure 14) and is similar to the conversion of compounds of structure 2 to compounds of structure 4 (Scheme I). Thus, reduction of the nitro group with, for example, hydrogen over a metal catalyst such as palladium on carbon, followed by cyclization with acetone in the presence of a catalyst such as iodine affords two regioisomeric dihydroquinolines (structures 16 and 17).
Scheme V 
The process of Scheme V involves the reduction of an ester such as Compound 18 to the corresponding methyl alcohol (Compound 122) with a metal hydride reagent, for example, diisobutylaluminum hydride or lithium aluminum hydride.
Scheme VI 
The process of Scheme VI involves the reduction of the fluorenone (structure 19) to a fluorenol (structure 20) with a reducing agent, for example a metal hydride such as diisobutylaluminum hydride, sodium borohydride, or lithium aluminum hydride.
Scheme VII 
The process of Scheme VII involves the preparation of a fluorene from acyclic precursors. The process of Scheme VII begins with the copper-mediated coupling of methyl-2-bromo-5-fluorobenzoate (Compound 21) with 2-fluoroiodobenzene (Compound 22) with, for example, copper powder at elevated temperatures, a process known as an Ullman coupling reaction. See M. Sainsbury, xe2x80x9cModern Methods of Aryl-Aryl Bond Formationxe2x80x9d, Tetrahedron 1980, 36, 3327, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. Hydrolysis of the methyl ester with base, for example, potassium hydroxide, affords the corresponding 2-biphenylcarboxylic acid (Compound 23). Intramolecular Freidel-Crafts acylation of the corresponding mixed anhydride, prepared by treatment of Compound 23 with, for example, thionyl chloride followed by a strong acid such as trifluoromethanesulfonic acid (See B. Hulin and M. Koreeda, xe2x80x9cA Convenient, Mild Method for the Cyclization of 3- and 4-Arylalkanoic Acids via Their Trifluoromethanesulfonic Anhydride Derivativesxe2x80x9d, J. Org. Chem. 1984, 49, 207, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference), affords 2,5-difluorofluorenone (Compound 24). Nitration of Compound 24 with, for example, concentrated nitric acid affords 4,7-difluoro-2-nitrofluorenone (Compound 25). Reduction of Compound 25 with, for example, hydrogen over a metal catalyst such as palladium on carbon, affords the corresponding aniline (Compound 26). Conversion to the dihydroquinoline with acetone and a catalyst such as iodine, followed by reduction of the ketone with a reducing agent such as diisobutylaluminum hydride, affords Compound 132.
Alternatively, the ketone functionality of Compound 26 may be exhaustively reduced to the methylene compound (Compound 27) with, for example, hydroiodic acid , red phosphorous, and acetic acid. See M. J. Namkung, T. L. Fletcher and W. H. Wetzel, xe2x80x9cDerivatives of Fluorene. XX. Fluorofluorenes. V. New Difluoro-2-acetamidofluorenes for the Study of Carcinogenic Mechanismsxe2x80x9d, J. Med. Chem. 1965, 8, 551, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Scheme VIII 
The process of Scheme VIII involves the alkylation of N(5) of an indolo[2,3-f]quinoline (structure 28) by deprotonation with a strong base, for example, sodium hydride, followed by alkylation with an alkylatinig agent such as iodomethane.
Scheme IX 
The process of Scheme IX begins with the nitration of 2-biphenylcarboxylic acid with, for example, concentrated nitric acid, to afford a mixture of nitro compounds, including 4,2xe2x80x2-dinitro-2-biphenylcarboxylic acid. The crude material is heated to 150-170xc2x0 C. in a high-boiling solvent such as dimethylacetamide to effect cyclization of 4,2xe2x80x2-dinitro-2-biphenylcarboxylic acid to the corresponding benzocoumarin. See G. I. Migachev, xe2x80x9cInvestigations in the Series of Ortho-Substituted Bi-phenyls. I. Nitration of 2-Biphenylcarboxylic Acid and the Chemical Properties of its Nitro Derivativesxe2x80x9d, Zh. Organich. Khim. 1979, 15, 567, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. Reduction of the nitro group with, for example, hydrogen over a metal catalyst, affords Compound 31. Treatment of Compound 31 with acetone in the presence of a catalyst, for example, iodine, affords Compound 159. The addition of an organometallic reagent, such as an organolithium or organomagnesium reagent, to Compound 159, affords an intermediate which may be reduced by a trialkylsilane, such as triethylsilane, in the presence of a strong protic acid such as trifluoroacetic acid or a Lewis acid such as boron trifluoride. One or both of two regioisomeric products, structures 32 and 33, are thus obtained.
Scheme X 
The process of Scheme X involves the reduction of a dihydroquinoline (structure 32) to a mixture of two diastereomeric 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolines (structures 34 and 35) with, for example, hydrogen over a metal catalyst such as palladium on carbon.
Scheme XI 
The process of Scheme XI involves the preparation of benzocoumarins from acyclic precursors. Thus, an ortho-bromoanisole (structure 36) is lithiated with an alkyllithium, for example, n-butyllithium, and allowed to react with a trialkylborate such as trimethylborate. Hydrolysis of the intermediate with acid, for example, dilute hydrochloric acid, affords the corresponding boronic acid (structure 37). Palladium-catalyzed coupling of a 2-methoxyphenylboronic acid (structure 37) with methyl 2-bromo-5-nitrobenzoate (Compound 38) with a palladium catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium and an aqueous base such as aqueous potassium carbonate, affords the biphenyl carboxylate (structure 39). Hydrolysis of the ester with base, for example, potassium hydroxide, is followed by conversion of the acid to the acid chloride with, for example, thionyl chloride. Intramolecular acylation is then effected by a Lewis acid such as aluminum trichloride. Reduction of the nitro group with, for example, hydrogen over a metal catalyst, affords the desired aniline (structure 40). Treatment of compounds of structure 40 with acetone and a catalyst such as iodine affords the dihydroquinoline (structure 41). The addition of an organometallic reagent, for example an organolithium or organomagnesium reagent, to a compound of structure 41, followed by treatment of the intermediate with a strong protic or Lewis acid and a trialkylsilane, for example, boron trifluoride and triethylsilane, affords a compound of structure 42.
Scheme XII 
The process of Scheme XII is an alternative synthesis of compounds of structure 40. Thus, direct coupling of a 2-methoxyphenylboronic acid (structure 37) with 2-bromo-5-nitrobenzoic acid (Compound 43) affords the biphenylcarboxylic acid (structure 44). Treatment of a compound of structure 44 with, for example, thionyl chloride, followed by the addition of a Lewis acid, for example aluminum trichloride, and reduction with, for example hydrogen over palladium on carbon, affords compounds of structure 40. Compounds of structure 40 may be converted to compounds of structure 42 as described in Scheme XI.
Scheme XIII 
The process of Scheme XIII involves the addition of an organometallic reagent, for example an organomagnesium or organolithium reagent, to a compound of structure 41. Dehydration of the intermediate thus derived may be catalyzed by an acid, for example, para-toluenesulphonic acid, to afford compounds of structure 45.
Scheme XIV 
The process of Scheme XIV involves the reduction of a compound of structure 41 with a metal hydride, for example, diisobutylaluminum hydride, to afford a compound of structure 46. Treatment of a compound of structure 46 with an alcohol such as methanol or a thiol such as propanethiol in the presence of an acid such as para-toluenesulphonic acid affords a compound of structure 47 (X=O or S). Treatment of a ketal of structure 47 (X=O) with an allyl silane and a Lewis acid such as trimethylsilyl trifluoromethanesulfonate affords a compound of structure 48.
Scheme XV 
The process of Scheme XV begins with the protection of the nitrogen atom of a compound of structure 42, which involves deprotonation with a strong base, for example, n-butyllithium, followed by reaction with an anhydride, for example, di-tert-butyl dicarbonate. Hydroboration of a compound of structure 49 with a borane species, for example, borane-tetrahydrofuran, followed by an oxidative work-up using, for example, basic hydrogen peroxide, affords a mixture of two diastereomeric 3-hydroxyltetrahydroquinolines (structures 50 and 51). Separation of the isomers followed by oxidation with typical oxidant, for example, pyridinium chlorochromate, and deprotection with a strong acid, for example, trifluoroacetic acid, affords compounds of structures 52 and 53.
Alternatively, a compound of structure 50 or 51 may be oxidized with, for example, pyridinium chlorochromate, deprotonated at the C(4) position with a strong base such as sodium hydride, and alkylated with an alkylating agent such as iodomethane. Deprotection with strong acid, for example, trifluoroacetic acid then affords a compound of structure 54.
Scheme XVI 
The process of Scheme XVI begins with the reduction of a nitro aromatic compound of structure 55 with, for example, hydrogen over a metal catalyst such as palladium on carbon. Treatment of an aniline of structure 56 with acetone and a catalyst such as iodine affords a compound of structure 57. A compound of structure 57 may be converted to the corresponding thio-compound (structure 58) by treatment with Lawesson""s reagent [2,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3-dithia-2,4-diphosphetane-2,4-disulfide]. See B. S. Pedersen, S. Scheibye, K. Clausen and S. O. Lawesson, xe2x80x9cStudies on Organophosphorus Compounds. XXII. The Dimer of p-Methoxyphenylthionophosphine sulfide as Thiation Reagent. A New Route to O-Substituted Thioesters and Dithioestersxe2x80x9d, Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg. 1978, 87, 293, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Alternatively, N(9) of a compound of structure 57 (Y=N) may be alkylated by deprotonation with a strong base, for example, sodium hydride, followed by alkylation with an alkylating agent such as iodomethane.
Alternatively, N(1) of a compound of structure 57 (Y=O) may be alkylated by deprotonation with a strong base, for example, sodium hydride, followed by alkylation with an alkylating agent, for example, iodomethane, to afford a compound of structure 60. In addition, N(1) of a compound of structure 57 (Y=O) may be alkylated by treatment with an aldehyde or paraformaldehyde in the presence of sodium cyanoborohydride and acetic acid. See R. O. Hutchins and N. R. Natale, xe2x80x9cCyanoborohydride. Utility and Applications in Organic Synthesis. A Reviewxe2x80x9d, Org. Prep. Proced. Int. 1979, 11, 201, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Alternatively, the C(8) ester group of a compound of structure 57 (Y=O) may be reduced with a metal hydride, for example, diisobutylaluminum hydride, to afford one or both of two compounds (structures 61 and 62).
Alternatively, the C(3)-C(4) olefin of a compound of structure 57 may be reduced with, for example, hydrogen over a metal catalyst such as palladium on carbon, to afford the 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline (structure 63).
Scheme XVII 
The process of Scheme XVII begins with the acylation of a 3-nitrophenol (structure 64, Y=O) or 3-nitroaniline (structure 64, Y=NH) with an acylating agent, for example, di-tert-butyl dicarbonate or trimethylacetyl chloride, to afford a compound of structure 65. Reduction of the nitro group with, for example, hydrogen over a metal catalyst such as palladium on carbon, affords the corresponding aniline (structure 66). Treatment of a compound of structure 66 with acetone and a catalyst such as iodine affords a compound of structure 67. Deprotection by either acid or base, followed by treatment of the corresponding aniline or phenol with a xcex2-keto ester (structure 68) in the presence of a Lewis acid such as zinc chloride, affords one or more of four compounds (structures 57, 69, 70, and 71). The cyclization of a phenol as described above is known as a Pechmann reaction. See S. Sethna and R. Phadke, xe2x80x9cThe Pechmann Reactionxe2x80x9d, Organic Reactions 1953, 7, 1, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The cyclization of an aniline as described above is known as a Knorr cylization. See G. Jones, xe2x80x9cPyridines and their Benzo Derivatives: (v) Synthesisxe2x80x9d. In Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Katritzky, A. R.; Rees, C. W., eds. Pergamon, N.Y., 1984. Vol. 2, chap. 2.08, pp 421-426, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. A compound of structure 69 may be converted to a compound of structure 57 by treatment with an acid, for example, para-toluenesulphonic acid. In addition, a compound of structure 71 may be converted to a compound of structure 57 by treatment with, for example, para-chlorophenol.
Scheme XVIII 
The process of Scheme XVIII begins with the reduction of a compound of structure 67 with, for example, hydrogen over a metal catalyst such as palladium on carbon. Deprotection by either acid or base, followed by treatment of the corresponding aniline or phenol with a xcex2-keto ester (structure 68) in the presence of a Lewis acid such as zinc chloride, as described above in Scheme XVII, affords one or more of four compounds (structures 63, 73, 74, and 75).
Scheme XIX 
The process of Scheme XIX involves the conversion of a compound of structure 63 to the corresponding thio-compound (structure 78) by treatment with Lawesson""s reagent [2,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3-dithia-2,4-diphosphetane-2,4-disulfide].
Scheme XX 
The process of Scheme XX begins with a protected 6-aryl-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (structure 77), which can be prepared as described in Scheme II. Hydroboration of a compound of structure 77 with a borane species, for example, borane-tetrahydrofuran, followed by an oxidative work-up using, for example, basic hydrogen peroxide, affords a 3-hydroxyltetrahydroquinoline (structure 78). Oxidation of the alcohol with a typical oxidant, for example pyridinium chlorochromate, and deprotection with a strong acid such as trifluoroacetic acid affords a compound of structure 79.
Scheme XXI 
The process of Scheme XXI begins with a palladium-catalyzed cross-coupling reaction of an aryl boronic acid (a compound of structure 80) and a 4-bromoaniline (a compound of structure 81) using, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium as the catalyst, to afford a substituted 4-aminobiphenyl (a compound of structure 82). A Skraup reaction using an alkyl methyl ketone, for example acetone or 2-butanone, affords a compound of structure 83.
Scheme XXII 
The process of Scheme XXII begins with a Skraup reaction using 4-bromo-2-methylaniline (Compound 84) and acetone to afford Compound 85. A palladium-catalyzed cross-coupling reaction using, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine) palladium as the catalyst, between an aryl boronic acid (a compound of structure 80) and Compound 85 affords a compound of structure 86.
Scheme XXIII 
The process of Scheme XXIII involves the reaction of an aminobenzocoumarin (a compound of structure 87) with a propargyl acetate in the presence of a copper salt, such as copper(I) chloride, to afford a compound of structure 88. See N. R. Easton and D. R. Cassady, xe2x80x9cA Novel Synthesis of Quiniolines and Dihydroquinolines.xe2x80x9d, J. Org. Chem. 1962, 27, 4713, and N. R. Easton and G. F. Hennion, xe2x80x9cMetal Catalyst Process for Converting xcex1-Amino-Acetylenes to Dihydroquinolinexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,846 (1967), the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Scheme XXIV 
The process of Scheme XXIV involves the preparation of benzocoumarins from acyclic precursors. Thus, an ortho-bromoanisole (structure 89) is lithiated with, for example, n-butyllithium and allowed to react with a trialkylborate such as trimethylborate. Hydrolysis of the intermediate with, for example, dilute hydrochloric acid affords the corresponding boronic acid (structure 90). Palladium-catalyzed coupling of a 2-methoxyphenylboronic acid (structure 90) with a methyl 2-bromo-5-nitrobenzoate (structure 91) with, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladiuim and potassium carbonate, affords the biphenyl carboxylate (structure 92). Hydrolysis of the ester with, for example, potassium hydroxide, is followed by conversion of the acid to the acid chloride with, for example, thionyl chloride. Intramolecular Friedel-Crafts acylation is then effected by a Lewis acid such as aluminum trichloride. Reduction of the nitro group with, for example, hydrogen over palladium on carbon, affords the desired aniline (structure 87). Treatment of compounds of structure 87 with acetone and iodine affords the dihydroquinoline (structure 88). The reduction of a compound of structure 88 with, for example, diisobutylaluminum hydride, followed by treatment of the intermediate with, for example, boron trifluoride and triethylsilane, affords a compound of structure 93.
Scheme XXV 
The process of Scheme XXV involves the reduction of a compound of structure 88 with a reducing agent, for example, diisobutylaluminum hydride, to a compound of structure 94. Conversion of the benzyl alcohol to a leaving group by treatment with, for example, thionyl chloride, in the presence of a base such as triethylamine, effects ring closure to a compound of structure 93.
Scheme XXVI 
The process of Scheme XXVI begins with the addition of an organolithium or organomagnesium reagent to a compound of structure 88, followed by treatment of the intermediate thus obtained with an acid such as para-toluenesulfonic acid, to afford a compound of structure 95.
Scheme XXVII 
The process of Scheme XXVII begins with the protection of the nitrogen atom of a compound of structure 33 by treatment with a base, for example n-butyllithium, followed by the addition of an acylating agent such as di-tert-butyldicarbonate. Ozonolysis of the olefin affords a compound of structure 96. Subsequent removal of the protecting group with, for example, trifluoroacetic acid, affords a compound of structure 97.
Scheme XXVIII 
The process of Scheme XXVIII begins with the deprotonation of a compound of structure 96 with, for example, sodium hydride or lithium diisopropylamide, followed by the addition of an alkylating agent such as iodomethane, to afford a mono-alkylated product, or a mixture of mono- and di-alkylated products. Subsequent removal of the protecting group with, for example, trifluoroacetic acid, affords either one or both compounds of structures 98 and 99.
Scheme XXIX 
The process of Scheme XXIX begins with the reduction of a compound of structure 97 with, for example sodium borohydride, followed by dehydration of the resulting alcohol by treatment with an acid such as para-toluenesulfonic acid, to afford a compound of structure 1A. The nitrogen atom of a compound of structure 1A is then protected by treatment with a base, for example n-butyllithium, followed by the addition of an acylating agent such as di-tert-butyldicarbonate, to afford a compound of structure 2A. Hydroboration of a compound of structure 2A with a borane species, for example, borane-tetrahydrofuran, followed by an oxidative work-up using, for example, basic hydrogen peroxide, affords a 3-hydroxyltetrahydroquinoline. Oxidation of the alcohol with a typical oxidant, for example chromium trioxide, affords a compound of structure 3A, and deprotection with a strong acid such as trifluoroacetic acid affords a compound of structure 4A.
Scheme XXX 
The process of Scheme XXX begins with the protection of the nitrogen atom of a compound of structure 41 by treatment with a base, for example n-butyllithium, followed by the addition of an acylating agent such as di-tert-butyldicarbonate. Hydroboration with a borane species, for example, borane-tetrahydrofuran, followed by an oxidative work-up using, for example, basic hydrogen peroxide, affords a 3-hydroxyltetrahydroquinoline of structure 5A. Oxidation of the alcohol with, for example, chromium trioxide, affords a compound of structure 6A. Removal of the protecting group with, for example, trifluoroacetic acid, affords a compound of structure 7A. The addition of an organolithium or organomagnesium reagent to a compound of structure 7A, followed by dehydration of the intermediate hemiketal with, for example, para-toluenesulfonic acid, affords a compound of structure 8A.
Scheme XXXI 
The process of Scheme XXXI begins with the addition of an organolithium or organomagnesium reagent to a compound of structure 7A, followed by reduction of the intermediate hemiketal with, for example, trifluoroacetic acid and triethylsilane, to afford a compound of structure 9A.
Scheme XXXII 
The process of Scheme XXXII begins with the addition of an organolithium or organomagnesium reagent to a compound of structure 6A, followed by reduction of the intermediate hemiketal with, for example, trifluoroacetic acid and triethylsilane, to afford a diastereomeric mixture of compounds of structures 10A and 11A.
Scheme XXXIII 
The process of Scheme XXXIII begins with the protection of the nitrogen atom of a compound of structure 42 by treatment with a base, for example n-butyllithium, followed by the addition of an acylating agent such as di-tert-butyldicarbonate. Hydroboration with a borane species, for example, borane-tetrahydrofuran, followed by an oxidative work-up using, for example, basic hydrogen peroxide, affords two diastereomeric 3-hydroxyltetrahydroquinolines of structures 13A and 14A. Independently, each diastereomer may be oxidized with, for example, chromium trioxide, to afford the 3-ketotetrahydroquinolines 15A and 16A, which may subsequently be deprotected with, for example, trifluroacetic acid, to afford compounds of structures 17A and 18A.
Scheme XXXIV 
The process of Scheme XXXIV begins with the addition of an organolithium or organomagnesium reagent to a compound of structure 6A. Deprotection of the nitrogen atom and dehydration of the hemiketal with, for example, trifluoroacetic acid, affords a compound of structure 19A.
Scheme XXXV 
The process of Scheme XXXV begins with a Skraup reaction using Compound 20A and acetone to afford Compound 21A. The addition of an organolithium or organomagnesium reagent to a compound of structure 21A, followed by reduction of the intermediate hemiketal with, for example, trifluoroacetic acid and triethylsilane, affords a compound of structure 22A. Protection of the nitrogen atom of a compound of structure 22A is accomplished by treatment with a base, for example n-butyllithium, followed by the addition of an acylating agent such as di-tert-butyldicarbonate. Hydroboration with a borane species, for example, boranetetrahydrofuran, followed by an oxidative work-up using, for example, basic hydrogen peroxide, affords a mixture of two diastereomeric 3-hydroxyltetrahydroquinolines, which is oxidized with, for example, chromium trioxide, to afford the 3-ketotetrahydroquinolines. The mixture of 3-ketotetrahydroquinolines may subsequently be deprotected with, for example, trifluroacetic acid, to afford compounds of structures 23A and 24A.
Scheme XXXVI 
The process of Scheme XXXVI involves the alkylation of the oxygen atom of a compound of structure 13A or 14A. The addition of a base such as sodium hydride and an alkylating agent such as iodomethane, followed by deprotection of the nitrogen atom with, for example, trifluoroacetic acid, affords a compound of structure 25A (from a compound of structure 13A) or structure 26A (from a compound of structure 14A).
Scheme XXXVII 
The process of Scheme XXXVII begins with the addition of an organolithium or organomagnesium reagent to a compound of structure 17A, followed by dehydration of tertiary alcohol with, for example, the Burgess reagent [(methoxycarbonylsulfamoyl)triethylammonium hydroxide, inner salt], to afford a compound of structure 27A.
Scheme XXXVIII 
The process of Scheme XXXVIII involves the alkylation of N(1) of a compound of structure 63, which can be accomplished in one of two ways. Treatment of a compound of structure 63 with a base, such as sodium hydride, and an alkylating agent, such as benzyl bromide, affords a compound of structure 28A. Alternatively, treatment of a compound of structure 63 with an aldehyde, for example acetaldehyde or paraformaldehyde, in the presence of reducing agent, for example sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium (triacetoxy)borohydride, affords a compound of structure 28A.
Scheme XXXIX 
The process of Scheme XXXIX involves the alkylation of N(1) of a compound of structure 58, which can be accomplished in one of two ways. Treatment of a compound of structure 58 with a base, such as sodium hydride, and an alkylating agent, such as benzyl bromide, affords a compound of structure 29A. Alternatively, treatment of a compound of structure 58 with an aldehyde, for example acetaldehyde or paraformaldehyde, in the presence of a reducing agent, for example sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium (triacetoxy)borohydride, affords a compound of structure 29A.
Scheme XL 
The process of Scheme XL begins with reaction of a 3-methoxyaniline (a compound of structure 30A) with an acrylic acid, for example, crotonic acid, followed by treatment with an acid such as polyphosphoric acid to afford a 4-quinolone. Protection of the nitrogen atom by treatment with a base, for example n-butyllithium, followed by the addition of an acylating agent such as di-tert-butyldicarbonate, affords a compound of structure 31A. Addition of an organomagnesium or organolithium reagent (R4=alkyl, aryl, etc.), or a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride (R4=hydrogen), affords an alcohol. Reduction of the alcohol with, for example hydrogen over palladium on carbon, followed by deprotection of the nitrogen atom, affords a compound of structure 32A. Demethylation of the methyl ether with, for example, boron tribromide, followed by a Pechman cyclization with a xcex2-keto ester effected by, for example, zinc chloride, affords a compound of structure 33A. A compound of structure 33A may further be transformed to a compound of structure 34A by alkylation of the nitrogen atom, which can be accomplished in one of two ways. Treatment of a compound of structure 33A with a base, such as sodium hydride, and an alkylating agent, such as benzyl bromide, affords a compound of structure 34A. Alternatively, treatment of a compound of structure 33A with an aldehyde, for example acetaldehyde or paraformaldehyde, in the presence of a reducing agent, for example sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium (triacetoxy)borohydride, affords a compound of structure 34A.
Scheme XLI 
The process of Scheme XLI begins with the reaction of an aniline of structure 35A with a propargyl acetate in the presence of a copper salt such as copper(I) chloride to afford a compound of structure 36A. Deprotection of the heteroatom with, for example ethanolic potassium hydroxide, followed by a Pechman cyclization (X=O or S) or Knorr cyclization (X=NH) with a xcex2-keto ester effected by, for example, zinc chloride, affords a compound of structure 37A. A compound of structure 37A may further be transformed to a compound of structure 38A by alkylation of the nitrogen atom, which can be accomplished in one of two ways. Treatment of a compound of structure 37A with a base, such as sodium hydride, and an alkylating agent, such as benzyl bromide, affords a compound of structure 38A. Alternatively, treatment of a compound of structure 37A with an aldehyde, for example acetaldehyde or paraformaldehyde, in the presence of a reducing agent, for example sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium (triacetoxy)borohydride, affords a compound of structure 38A.
Scheme XLII 
The process of Scheme XLII begins with the reduction of a compound of structure 36A with, for example, hydrogen over palladium on carbon. Deprotection of the heteroatom with, for example ethanolic potassium hydroxide, followed by a Pechman cyclization (X=O or S) or Knorr cyclization (X=NH) with a xcex2-keto ester effected by, for example, zinc chloride, affords a compound of structure 39A. A compound of structure 39A may further be transformed to a compound of structure 40A by alkylation of the nitrogen atom, which can be accomplished in one of two ways. Treatment of a compound of structure 39A with a base, such as sodium hydride, and an alkylating agent, such as benzyl bromide, affords a compound of structure 40A. Alternatively, treatment of a compound of structure 39A with an aldehyde, for example acetaldehyde or paraformaldehyde, in the presence of a reducing agent, for example sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium (triacetoxy)borohydride, affords a compound of structure 40A.
Scheme XLIII 
The process of Scheme XLIII begins with 6-methoxy-1-tetralone (Compound 42A) which is treated with hydroxylamine hydrochloride to afford the corresponding oxime, Compound 43A. A reductive Beckman rearrangement effected by, for example, lithium aluminum hydride, affords Compound 44A. Demethylation of the methyl ether with, for example, boron tribromide, followed by a Pechman cyclization with a xcex2-keto ester effected by, for example, zinc chloride, affords a compound of structure 45A.
Scheme XLIV 
The process of Scheme XLIV begins with the protection of both nitrogen atoms of a compound of structure 57 (Z=NH) by two sequential treatments with a base, for example n-butyllithium, followed by an acylating agent, for example di-tert-butyidicarbonate, to afford a compound of structure 46A. Hydroboration with a borane species, for example, boranetetrahydrofuran, followed by an oxidative work-up using, for example, basic hydrogen peroxide, affords a 3-hydroxyltetrahydroquinoline, which is oxidized with, for example, pyridinium chlorochromate, to afford the 3-ketotetrahydroquinoline. The 3-ketotetrahydroquinoline may subsequently be deprotected with, for example, trifluroacetic acid, to afford a compound of structure 47A.
Scheme XLV 
The process of Scheme XLV begins with the reduction of 6-nitroindoline (Compound 48A) with, for example, hydrogen over palladium on carbon. A Pechman cyclization with a xcex2-keto ester effected by, for example, zinc chloride, affords a compound of structure 49A. A compound of structure 49A may further be transformed to a compound of structure 50A by acylation of the quinolone nitrogen atom, which may be effected by deprotonation with, for example, sodium hydride, followed by the addition of an acylating agent, such as 3-nitrobenzoyl chloride.
Scheme XLVI 
The process of Scheme XLVI begins with the nitration of a 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline (a compound of structure 51A) by the action of nitric acid in the presence of, for example, sulfuric acid. Reduction of the nitro group with, for example, hydrogen over palladium on carbon, affords a 7-amino-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline of structure 52A. A Knorr cyclization with a xcex2-keto ester effected by, for example, zinc chloride, affords a compound of structure 53A.
Scheme XLVII 
The process of Scheme XLVII begins with the alkylation of 2-bromo-5-nitroaniline (Compound 54A) which may be accomplished in one of two ways. Treatment of Compound 54A with a base such as sodium hydride and an allylating agent, for example, 1-bromo-3-methyl-2-butene, affords a compound of structure 55A. Alternatively, Compound 54A may be treated with an xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated aldehyde, for example, cinnamaldehyde, in the presence of a reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride to afford a compound of structure 55A. A palladium-catalyzed cyclization reaction catalyzed by, for example, palladium(II) acetate, affords a compound of structure 56A. Reduction of the nitro group with, for example, hydrogen over palladium on carbon, affords the aniline, and a Knorr cyclization with a xcex2-keto ester effected by, for example, zinc chloride, affords a compound of structure 57A.
Scheme XLVII 
The process of Scheme XLVIII begins with the reaction of an aniline (structure 58A) with an acrylic acid, for example crotonic acid, followed by a cyclization reaction mediated by, for example, polyphosphoric acid to afford a 4-quinolinone of structure 59A. The nitrogen atom is then protected by treatment with a base, for example n-butyllithium, followed by the addition of an acylating agent such as di-tert-butyidicarbonate. Addition of an organomagnesium or organolithium reagent (R4=alkyl, aryl, etc.), or a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride (R4=hydrogen), affords an alcohol. Reduction of the alcohol with, for example hydrogen over palladium on carbon, followed by deprotection of the nitrogen atom, affords a compound of structure 60A. Nitration of a compound of structure 60A by the action of nitric acid in the presence of, for example, sulfuric acid, followed by reduction of the nitro group with, for example, hydrogen over palladium on carbon, affords a 7-amino-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline of structure 61A. A Knorr cyclization with a xcex2-keto ester effected by, for example, zinc chloride, affords a compound of structure 62A. A compound of structure 62A may be further transformed into a compound of structure 63A by alkylation of the nitrogen atom, which can be accomplished in one of two ways. Treatment of a compound of structure 62A with a base, such as sodium hydride, and an alkylating agent, such as benzyl bromide, affords a compound of structure 63A. Alternatively, treatment of a compound of structure 62A with an aldehyde, for example acetaldehyde or paraformaldehyde, in the presence of a reducing agent, for example sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium (triacetoxy)borohydride, affords a compound of structure 63A.
Scheme XLIX 
The process of Scheme XLIX involves the reduction of a compound of structure 64A by treatment with, for example, triethylsilane in the presence of trifluoroacetic acid, to afford a compound of structure 65A.
Scheme L 
The process of Scheme L involves the oxidation of benzylic substituent of a compound of structure 66A by treatment with, for example, selenium dioxide, to afford a compound of structure 67A.
Scheme LI 
The process of Scheme LI begins with the reaction of an aniline (structure 58A) with an acrylic acid, for example crotonic acid, followed by a cyclization reaction mediated by, for example, polyphosphoric acid to afford a 4-quinolinone. The nitrogen atom is then protected by treatment with a base, for example, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, followed by the addition of an acylating agent such as di-tert-butyidicarbonate to afford a compound of structure 68A. The 4-quinolone is then deprotonated with a base, for example, sodium hydride, and treated with an alkylating agent such as iodomethane, to afford a compound of structure 69A. Addition of an organomagnesium or organolithium reagent (R4=alkyl, aryl, etc.), or a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride (R4=hydrogen), affords an alcohol. Reduction of the alcohol with, for example hydrogen over palladium on carbon, followed by deprotection of the nitrogen atom, affords a compound of structure 60A. Compounds of structure 60A may be transformed into compounds of structure 62A as described in Scheme XLVIII.
Scheme LII 
The process of Scheme LII begins with the deprotonation of a compound of structure 69A with a base, for example, sodium hydride, and treatment with an alkylating agent such as iodomethane, to afford a compound of structure 70A. Addition of an organomagnesium or organolithium reagent (R5=alkyl, aryl, etc.), or a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride (R5=hydrogen), affords an alcohol. Reduction of the alcohol with, for example, hydrogen over palladium on carbon, followed by deprotection of the nitrogen atom, affords a compound of structure 71A. Nitration of a compound of structure 71A by the action of nitric acid in the presence of, for example, sulfuric acid, followed by reduction of the nitro group with, for example, hydrogen over palladium on carbon, affords a 7-amino-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline of structure 72A. A Knorr cyclization with a xcex2-keto ester effected by, for example, zinc chloride, affords a compound of structure 73A. A compound of structure 73A may be further transformed into a compound of structure 74A by alkylation of the nitrogen atom, which can be accomplished in one of two ways. Treatment of a compound of structure 73A with a base, such as sodium hydride, and an alkylating agent, such as benzyl bromide, affords a compound of structure 74A. Alternatively, treatment of a compound of structure 73A with an aldehyde, for example acetaldehyde or paraformaldehyde, in the presence of a reducing agent, for example sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium (triacetoxy)borohydride, affords a compound of structure 74A.
Scheme LIII 
The process of Scheme LIII begins with the reaction of an aniline (structure 58A) with a propargyl acetate in the presence of a copper salt such as copper(I) chloride to afford a compound of structure 75A. The nitrogen atom is then protected by treatment with a base, for example 4-dimethylamninopyridine, followed by the addition of an acylating agent such as di-tert-butyldicarbonate. Hydroboration of the olefin with, for example, borane-tetrahydrofuran, followed by an oxidative work-up with, for example, basic hydrogen peroxide, affords the 4-hydroxytetrahydroquinoline, which may be oxidized with, for example, pyridinium chlorochromate, to afford a compound of structure 76A. A compound of structure 76A may then be deprotonated with a base, for example, sodium hydride, and treated with an alkylating agent such as iodomethane. Addition of an organomagnesium or organolithium reagent (R5=alkyl, aryl, etc.), or a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride (R5=hydrogen), affords an alcohol. Reduction of the alcohol with, for example, hydrogen over palladium on carbon, followed by deprotection of the nitrogen atom, affords a compound of structure 77A. Nitration of a compound of structure 77A by the action of nitric acid in the presence of, for example, sulfuric acid, followed by reduction of the nitro group with, for example, hydrogen over palladium on carbon, affords 7-amino-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolines of structure 78A. A Knorr cyclization with a xcex2-keto ester effected by, for example, zinc chloride, affords a compound of structure 79A. A compound of structure 79A may be further transformed into a compound of structure 80A by alkylation of the nitrogen atom, which can be accomplished in one of two ways. Treatment of a compound of structure 79A with a base, such as sodium hydride, and an alkylating agent, such as benzyl bromide, affords a compound of structure 80A. Alternatively, treatment of a compound of structure 79A with an aldehyde, for example acetaldehyde or paraformaldehyde, in the presence of a reducing agent, for example sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium (triacetoxy)borohydride, affords a compound of structure 80A.
Scheme LIV 
The process of Scheme LIV involves the deprotonation of a compound of structure 62A with, for example, sodium hydride, followed by treatment with an alkylating agent such as iodomethane to afford a compound of structure 81A.
Scheme LV 
The process of Scheme LV involves the conversion of a compound of structure 82A into a compound of structure 83A by alkylation of the nitrogen atom, which can be accomplished in one of two ways. Treatment of a compound of structure 82A with a base, such as sodium hydride, and an alkylating agent, such as benzyl bromide, affords a compound of structure 83A. Alternatively, treatment of a compound of structure 82A with an aldehyde, for example acetaldehyde or paraformaldehyde, in the presence of a reducing agent, for example sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium (triacetoxy)borohydride, affords a compound of structure 83A.
Scheme LVI 
The process of Scheme LVI involves the deprotonation of a compound of structure 53A with, for example, sodium hydride, followed by treatment with an alkylating agent such as iodomethane to afford a compound of structure 84A.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that certain modifications can be made to the above-described methods that remain within the scope of the present invention.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides several novel processes for the preparation of the compounds of the present invention. Each of these processes is illustrated in one or more of the Schemes shown above, and is described with particularity as follows.
Process 1 is depicted in Scheme II and begins with the conversion of a 4-bromoaniline (Compound 6) to 6-bromo-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline (Compound 7) by treatment with acetone (0.01 M to 10 M) and 0.01-100 mol % of one or more catalysts (for example, para-toluenesulfonic acid, sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, boron trifluoride etherate, magnesium sulfate, or iodine) at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. Additives that inhibit polymerization (for example, 4-tert-butylcatechol) can also be used in addition to the catalyst(s). The aniline nitrogen is then protected. For example, protection as the t-butyl carbamate requires treatment of a solution (typical solvents include toluene, ether, THF) of Compound 7 with a strong base (for example, n-butyllithium, sodium hydride, potassium hydride) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., followed by reaction with di-t-butyidicarbonate at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. to afford the 6-substituted-1,2-dihydro N-1 protected quinoline (Compound 8). The important steps of process 1 then begins when the halogen (e.g., bromine) of Compound 8 is replaced with either lithium by a lithium-halogen exchange reaction by treatment of a solution (typical solvents include toluene, ether, THF) of Compound 8 with an alkyllithium (for example, t-butyllithium, n-butyllithium) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., or with a reactive metal(s), such as magnesium by treatment with magnesium metals (turnings or powder) or zinc, and either iodine or ethylene dibromide in an inert solvent (typical solvents include ether, THF, pentane) at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. The organolithium or organomagnesium intermediate is then allowed to react with a trialkylborate (for example, trimethylborate, triisopropylborate) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The organoborate intermediate is hydrolyzed with acid (for example, dilute aqueous hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid) at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. to afford the boronic acid (e.g., 6-boro-1,2-dihydro N-1 protected quinoline: Compound 9). Alternatively, the organolithium or organomagnesium intermediate may be treated with an organotin species (for example, trimethyltin chloride, tributyltin chloride, etc.) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. to afford a trialkyltin quinolinoyl compound, a species useful in the coupling processes described in J. K. Stille et al., xe2x80x9c4-Methoxy-4xe2x80x2-nitrobiphenylxe2x80x9d, Organic Syntheses 1992, 71, 97, and T. N. Mitchell, xe2x80x9cPalladium-Catalyzed Reactions of Organotin Compoundsxe2x80x9d Synthesis 1992, 803, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. Treatment of a solution (typical solvents include toluene, DME, DMF) of Compound 9 with a coupling partner (an aryl, heteroaryl, or vinylbromide; an aryl, heteroaryl, or vinyliodide; or an aryl, heteroaryl, or vinyl triflate) in the presence of a catalytic amount of a palladium species (for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)-palladium, allylpalladium chloride dimer, bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium dichloride), and aqueous base (for example, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate) at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. affords a 6-substituted-1,2-dihydro N-1 protected quinoline (structure 10). Deprotection of a compound of structure 10, for example, with acid (for example, trifluoroacetic acid) at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., affords the corresponding 6-substituted-1,2-dihydroquinoline (e.g., structure 4).
Process 2 is depicted in Scheme III and involves the treatment of a solution (typical solvents include toluene, DME, DMF) of 6-halo-1,2-dihydro N-1 protected quinoline (Compound 8) with an organoboron species (for example, phenylboronic acid, 3-nitrophenylboronic acid) or an organotin species (such as tributylphenyl tin or trimethyl(4-methoxyphenyl)tin) in the presence of a coupling partner and a catalytic amount of a palladium species (for example, tetiakis (triphenylphosphine)palladium, allylpalladium chloride dimer, bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium dichloride), and aqueous base (for example, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate) at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. to afford a 6-substituted-1,2-dihydro N-1 protected quinoline (structure 10). Deprotection of a compound of structure 10 with acid (for example, trifluoroacetic acid) at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. affords the 6-substituted-1,2-dihydroquinoline (structure 4).
Process 3 is depicted in Scheme XI and involves the preparation of benzocoumarins from acyclic precursors. Thus, an ortho-bromoanisole (structure 36) is lithiated with an alkyllithium (for example, n-butyllithium, t-butyllithium) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. in an inert solvent (typical solvents include toluene, ether, DMF), and allowed to react with a trialkylborate (for example, trimethylborate, triisopropylborate) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Hydrolysis of the intermediate with acid (for example, dilute hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid) at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., affords the corresponding 2-methoxyphenyl boronic acid (structure 37). Alternatively, the organolithium or organomagnesium intermediate may be treated with a trialkyltin halide (for example, trimethyltin chloride, tributyltin chloride, etc.) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. to afford a trialkyltin aryl compound, a species useful in the coupling processes described above in Process 1. The important steps of process 3 begin with the palladium-catalyzed coupling of a 2-methoxyphenyl boronic acid (structure 37) with a 2-halo-5-nitrobenzoic acid derivative (typical derivatives include the acid; any one of a number of esters, including methyl, ethyl, allyl, t-butyl, phenyl; or any one of a number of amides, including dimethyl, methyl, diallyl, allyl, dibenzyl) with a palladium catalyst (for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine) palladium, allylpalladium chloride dimer, bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium dichloride), and aqueous base (for example, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate) at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. affords the biaryl carboxylate (structure 39). The product obtained from use of the acid as a coupling partner may be used directly; alternatively, deprotection by hydrolysis of the ester or the amide is accomplished with aqueous base (for example, potassium hydroxide or sodium hydroxide) or aqueous acid (for example, trifluoroacetic acid, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid) at xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. The acid is converted to the acid chloride with, for example, thionyl chloride in an inert solvent (typical solvents include methylene dichloride, toluene, or 1,2-dichloroethane) at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. Intramolecular cyclization (acylation) is then effected by treatment of a solution of the acid chloride in an inert solvent (typical solvents include methylene dichloride, toluene, or 1,2-dichloroethane) with a Lewis acid (for example, aluminum trichloride, boron trifluoride) at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. to yield the nitrobenzocoumarin. Reduction of the nitro group of the nitrobenzocoumarin with, for example, 1-200 atmospheres of hydrogen over a metal catalyst (for example, Pd/C, PtO2), affords the desired aminobenzocoumarin (structure 40). Treatment of compounds of structure 40 with acetone and a catalyst such as iodine affords the coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline (structure 41), as described above in Process 1. The addition of an organometallic reagent, for example an organolithium or organomagnesium reagent, to a solution of a compound of structure 41 in an inert solvent at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. affords an adduct. This adduct may be reduced by treatment of a solution of the adduct in an inert solvent (such as dichloromethane or toluene) with a strong protic or Lewis acid and a trialkylsilane, (for example, boron trifluoride or trifluoroacetic acid and triethylsilane or methyidiphenylsilane) at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., to afford a 5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound of structure 42).
Process 4 is depicted in Scheme XIII and involves the addition of an organometallic reagent, for example an organomagnesium or organolithium reagent, to a solution of a compound of structure 41 (i.e., a coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline) in an inert solvent (typical solvents include ether, THF, toluene) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Dehydration of the intermediate thus derived may be effect by treatment of a solution of the intermediate (typical solvents include in dichloromethane, ethanol, or toluene) with an acid (for example, para-toluenesulphonic acid, methanesulphonic acid), to afford compounds of structure 45 (i.e., 5H-chromeno[3,4-f]quinolines).
Process 5 is depicted in Scheme XVII and begins with the acylation of a 3-nitroaryl, e.g., a 3-nitrophenol (structure 64, Y=O), 3-nitroaniline (structure 64, Y=NH), or 3-nitrothiophenol (structure 64, Y=S), with an acylating agent (for example, di-tert-butyl dicarbonate or trimethylacetyl chloride), either with or without the addition of a base (for example, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, triethylamine, pyridine) in an inert solvent (typical solvents include dichloromethane, THF, toluene) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., to afford the 5-protected 3-nitroaryl compound of structure 65. Reduction of the nitro group with, for example, 1-200 atmospheres of hydrogen over a metal catalyst (for example, Pd/C, PtO2), affords the corresponding 5-protected 3-aminoaryl (structure 66). Treatment of a compound of structure 66 with acetone and a catalyst such as iodine and addition of a 1,2-dihydroquinoline affords the 5-protected 1,2-dihydroquinoline compound of structure 67, as described above in Process 1. Deprotection, for example, by either acid (for example, hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, sulfuric acid) or base (for example, sodium hydroxide) at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C., followed by treatment of a solution (typical solvents include ethanol, toluene, methanol) of the corresponding aniline or phenol with a xcex2-keto ester (structure 68) in the presence of a Lewis acid (for example, zinc chloride, boron trifluoride, aluminum trichloride) at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C., affords one or more of the four linear tricyclic 1,2-dihydroquinoline compounds (structures 57, 69, 70, and 71). A compound of structure 69 may be converted to a compound of structure 57 by treatment of a solution (typical solvents include toluene, dichloromethane) of a compound of structure 69 with an acid (for example, para-toluenesulphonic acid, hydrochloric acid) at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. In addition, a compound of structure 71 may be converted to a compound of structure 57 by treatment of a solution (typical solvents include toluene, dichloromethane) of structure 71 with, for example, para-chlorophenol.
Process 6 is a modification of Process 5. Thus, a solution (typical solvents include ether, THF, toluene) of a 3-aminoaryl, preferably 3-amino thioaryl, is treated with a strong base (for example, sodium hydride, n-butyllithium) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., followed by the addition of an acylating agent (typical acylating agents include di-t-butyl dicarbonate, trimethylacetyl chloride, acetic anhydride) at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., to afford the corresponding the corresponding 5-protected 3-aminoaryl compound of structure 66 (Y=S). The conversion of a compound of structure 66 (Y=S) to the linear tricyclic 1,2-dihydroquinoline compounds of structures 57, 69, 70 and 71 (Y=S) is accomplished as described above in Process 5.
Process 7 is depicted in Scheme XLVI, and also is included as parts of Schemes XLVIII, LII, and LIII. Process 7 begins with the nitration of a 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline (for example, a compound of structure 51A in Scheme XLVI, or of structure 60A in Scheme XLVIII, etc) with a nitrating agent. For example a mixture of sulfuric acid and nitric acid is added to a solution of the tetrahydroquinoline in sulfuric acid or sulfuric acid and a second, inert solvent such as nitromethane, at xe2x88x9280 xc2x0 C. to +40 xc2x0 C. The nitro group of the resulting 7-nitro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoline is then reduced by hydrogenation over a metal catalyst (for example, Pd/C, PtO2) under 1-200 atmosperes of hydrogen, to afford the corresponding aniline (a compound of structure 52A in Scheme XLVI or of structure 72A in Scheme LII, for example). Treatment of a solution (typical solvents include ethanol, toluene, methanol) of the aniline with a b-keto ester (structure 68) in the presence of a Lewis acid (for example, zinc chloride, boron trifluoride, aluminum trichloride) at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to +300 xc2x0 C., affords the desired quinoline, a compound of structure 53A in Scheme XLVI, or of structure 73A in Scheme LII, etc.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides novel intermediates useful in the preparation of the steroid modulator compounds of the present invention. The intermediates of the present invention are defined as those having the formulae: 
wherein:
Z is O, S, or NR1, where R1 is hydrogen, R2Cxe2x95x90O, R2C=S, R3OCxe2x95x90O, R3SCxe2x95x90O, R3OC=S, R3SC=S or R3R4NCxe2x95x90O, where R2 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl or perfluoroalkyl, optionally substituted allyl or aryl methyl alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl or heteroaryl, and where R3 and R4 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R5 is hydrogen, R2Cxe2x95x90O, R2C=S, R3OCxe2x95x90O, R3SCxe2x95x90O, R3OC=S, R3SC=S, or R3R4NCxe2x95x90O, where R2, R3 and R4 have the same definitions as given above;
R6 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, aryl methyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, R3O, HOCH2, R3OCH2, F, Cl, Br, I, cyano, R3R4N or perfluoroalkyl, where R3 and R4 have the same definitions as given above;
R7 through R9 each independently are hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, allyl or optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, or R8 and R9 taken together form a three- to seven-membered carbocylic or heterocyclic ring;
R10 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, arylmethyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, R2Cxe2x95x90O, R2C=S, R3OCxe2x95x90O, R3SCxe2x95x90O, R3OC=S, R3SC=S or R3R4NCxe2x95x90O, where R2 through R4 have the same definitions as given above;
R11 and R12 each independently represent hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, aryl methyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, R3O, HOCH2, R3OCH2, F, Cl, Br, I, cyano, R3R4N or perfluoroalkyl, where R3 and R4 have the same definitions as given above;
R13 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, aryl methyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, R3O, HOCH2, R3OCH2, R3R4N, CF2Cl, CF2OR3 or perfluoroalkyl, where R3 and R4 have the same definitions as given above;
R14 is hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, optionally substituted allyl, aryl methyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, R3O, HOCH2, R3OCH2, F, Cl, Br, l, cyano, R3R4N or perfluoroalkyl where R3 and R4 have the same definitions as given above; and
R15 is F, Cl, Br, I, B(OR16)2, SnR17R18R19 or OSO2R20, where R16 is hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl, R17 through R19 each independently represent a C1-C6 alkyl, R2O or heteroaryl, R20 is a C1-C6 alkyl, perfluoroalkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, and R2 has the same definition as given above.
Representative intermediate compounds useful in the preparation of the steroid modulator compounds of the present invention include: 1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 159); 9-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 207); 8-Fluoro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-coumarino[3,4-f]quinoline (Compound 208); 9-Chloro-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-5-coumarino[3,4-j]quinoline (Compound 209); 8-Ethoxy-1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyrido[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 248); and 1,2,6,7-Tetrahydro-6-hydroxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-8-pyridono[5,6-g]quinoline (Compound 249).
The compounds of the present invention also includes racemate, stereoisomers and mixtures of said compounds, including isotopically-labeled and radio-labeled compounds. Such isomers can be isolated by standard resolution techniques, including fractional crystallization and chiral column chromatography.
As noted above, any of the steroid modulator compounds of the present invention can be combined in a mixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier to provide pharmaceutical compositions useful for treating the biological conditions or disorders noted herein in mammalian, and more preferably, in human patients. The particular carrier employed in these pharmaceutical compositions may take a wide variety of forms depending upon the type of administration desired, e.g., intravenous, oral, topical, suppository or parenteral.
In preparing the compositions in oral liquid dosage forms (e.g., suspensions, elixirs and solutions), typical pharmaceutical media, such as water, glycols, oils, alcohols, flavoring agents, preservatives, coloring agents and the like can be employed. Similarly, when preparing oral solid dosage forms (e.g., powders, tablets and capsules), carriers such as starches, sugars, diluents, granulating agents, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents and the like will be employed. Due to their ease of administration, tablets and capsules represent the most advantageous oral dosage form for the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention.
For parenteral administration, the carrier will typically comprise sterile water, although other ingredients that aid in solubility or serve as preservatives, may also be included. Furthermore, injectable suspensions may also be prepared, in which case appropriate liquid carriers, suspending agents and the like will be employed.
For topical administration, the compounds of the present invention may be formulated using bland, moisturizing bases, such as ointments or creams. Examples of suitable ointment bases are petrolatum, petrolatum plus volatile silicones, lanolin, and water in oil emulsions such as Eucerin(trademark) (Beiersdorf). Examples of suitable cream bases are Nivea(trademark) Cream (Beiersdorf), cold cream (USP), Purpose Cream(trademark) (Johnson and Johnson) hydrophilic ointment (USP), and Lubriderm(trademark) (Warner-Lambert).
The pharmaceutical compositions and compounds of the present invention will generally be administered in the form of a dosage unit (e.g., tablet, capsule etc.) at from about 1 xcexcg/kg of body weight to about 500 mg/kg of body weight, more preferably from about 10 xcexcg/kg to about 250 mg/kg, and most preferably from about 20 xcexcg/kg to about 100 mg/kg. As recognized by those skilled in the art, the particular quantity of pharmaceutical composition according to the present invention administered to a patient will depend upon a number of factors, including, without limitation, the biological activity desired, the condition of the patient, and tolerance for the drug.
The compounds of this invention also have utility when radio- or isotopically-labeled as ligands for use in assays to determine the presence of PR, AR, ER, GR or MR in a cell background or extract. They are particularly useful due to their ability to selectively activate progesterone and androgen receptors, and can therefore be used to determine the presence of such receptors in the presence of other steroid receptors or related intracellular receptors.
Due to the selective specificity of the compounds of this invention for steroid receptors, these compounds can be used to purify samples of steroid receptors in vitro. Such purification can be carried out by mixing samples containing steroid receptors with one or more of the compounds of the present invention so that the compounds bind to the receptors of choice, and then separating out the bound ligand/receptor combination by separation techniques which are known to those of skill in the art. These techniques include column separation, filtration, centrifugation, tagging and physical separation, and antibody complexing, among others.
The compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can advantageously be used in the treatment of the diseases and conditions described herein. In this regard, the compounds and compositions of the present invention will prove particularly useful as modulators of human fertility, and in the treatment of female and male sex steroid-dependent diseases and conditions such as hormone replacement therapy, dysfunctional uterine bleeding, endometriosis, leiomyomas, acne, male-pattern baldness, osteoporosis, prostatic hyperplasia and various hormone-dependent cancers, such as cancers of the breast, ovaries, endometrium and prostate. The GR and MR active compounds and compositions of the present invention will also prove useful as affectors of carbohydrate, protein and lipid metabolism, electrolyte and water balance, as well as modulators of the functions of the cardiovascular, kidney, central nervous, immune, skeletal muscle and other organ and tissue systems.
The compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention possess a number of advantages over previously identified steroidal and non-steroidal compounds.
Furthermore, the compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention possess a number of advantages over previously identified steroid modulator compounds. For example, the compounds are extremely potent activators of PR and AR, preferably displaying 50% maximal activation of PR and/or AR at a concentration of less than 100 nM, more preferably at a concentration of less than 50 nM, more preferably yet at a concentration of less than 20 nM, and most preferably at a concentration of 10 nM or less. Also, the selective compounds of the present invention generally do not display undesired cross-reactivity with other steroid receptors, as is seen with the compound mifepristone (RU486; Roussel Uclaf), a known PR antagonist that displays an undesirable cross reactivity on GR and AR, thereby limiting its use in long-term, chronic administration. In addition, the compounds of the present invention, as small organic molecules, are easier to synthesize, provide greater stability and can be more easily administered in oral dosage forms than other known steroidal compounds.